


Драбблы по Вирикониуму и Тракту Кефахучи

by showsforsnails



Category: Kefahuchi Tract Series - M. John Harrison, Viriconium Series - M. John Harrison
Genre: Body Modification, Crossover, Depression, F/F, Gen, M/M, Unravelling Time, Violence, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails





	1. Chapter 1

После крушения корабля Метвет Ниан обрезала волосы и собрала их на затылке снятой с мертвого пилота заколкой, с которой подолом платья стерла его кровь и мозги.  
\- Меня тоже учили управлять ими, - пояснила она, срезая испачканный нижний край юбки, чтобы он не мешал ей идти. - Теперь я не только королева без государства, последняя в своем роду, но и пилот без корабля, последний выживший из флота.  
По крайней мере, так ее слова запомнил тегеус-Кромис, но он мог перепутать их со своими мыслями, потому что именно это он в тот момент и подумал. Именно эти строчки он и вставил позже в одну из своих незаконченных песен.  
Как бы мрачно ни звучало сказанное ей, происходящее было для Метвет Ниан приключением. Она выросла в столице, где почти не выходила из лабиринтоподобного дворца, глядя на несуществующие пейзажи, которые ей показывали пять окон в тронном зале, и теперь мертвые города, ядовитые болота, ржавые пустыни и скрывавшие в себе странную, продолжавшуюся вопреки медленной смерти мира жизнь леса казались ей скорее удивительным, чем угнетающим зрелищем.  
Если кому-то из ее спутников это и казалось легкомысленным, на самом деле она относилась к своему положению философски. Ее войско было разбито, а столица пала. Пока они находились в пути, она ничего не могла изменить, и поэтому не тратила силы, пока в этом не было необходимости.


	2. Chapter 2

Гален Хорнрек не боится смерти из воздуха, как не боялся той жизни, которая его когда-то ждала в воздухе. В том прошлом, оборвавшемся семьдесят лет назад, никто не делал тайны из жизни, предстоявшей пилотам, и никого она не пугала.  
Иногда Хорнрек лежит, балансируя между сном и явью, один или рядом со своим безымянным спутником, и вспоминает все, что его ждало. Комбинация наркотиков, ускоряющих реакцию, подавляющих сон, позволяющих лучше понимать древние машины, убирающих боль. Провода, сами вживляющиеся в руки, нёбо, позвоночник. Со временем — срастание с машиной, врастание в нее, становление ее частью. Управлять летательными машинами можно было и без этого, но так получалось лучше, так пилотам, измученным, полубезумным, утрачивающим человеческий облик, временами открывалось нечто, доступное людям прошлого, позволявшее подниматься на такую высоту, двигаться с такой скоростью, совершать такие маневры, какие были недоступны людям Вечера.  
Хорнрек случайно избежал этой жизни ("лишился ее", думает он, глядя в потолок). Временами он пытается вообразить то состояние, в котором находились пилоты, ту растущую беспомощность и зависимость от машины, угасающую способность осознавать мир вокруг, неизбежную смерть от истощения. Жизнь (думает он), в которой не было бы контроля, но был смысл.  
Хорнрек понимает, что приняв окончательное решение стать пилотом, он бы уже не смог от него отказаться и вернуться к обычной жизни. В который раз за семьдесят лет он думает, что не отказался бы даже если бы у него была такая возможность.


	3. Chapter 3

Анна выходит в сад, в раннее сентябрьское утро, и застывает, забыв, что хотела позвать кота. Сад окутан плотным туманом, в котором все окружающие ее предметы лишены объема и красок. Дом кажется вырезанным из сероватой бумаги. Анна, сделав над собой усилие, идет вперед, к реке, но ее босые ноги не чувствуют холода от покрытых росой травы и земли, не чувствуют саму колкую и скользкую траву. Вокруг ни звука.  
Вода в реке выглядит густой и вязкой, течет медленно и неохотно. На другом ее берегу, там, где раньше были чужие сады и дома, нет ничего кроме уходящей вдаль пустыни, которую Анна не столько видит, сколько догадывается о ней. Воздух слабо пахнет лимонами.  
"Никого в мире не осталось", - думает Анна. "Нет, - поправляет она себя. - Это меня больше нет". Затем еще раз поправляет себя: ничего нет и не было, по крайней мере, ничего такого, что предполагало бы существование людей. Все эти мысли кажутся ей приятными и успокаивающими. Ужас и замешательство, к которым она привыкла за все годы своей жизни, ощущаются как далекое воспоминание и ей сложно сейчас представить, что могло их внушать.  
Она стоит, тихо улыбаясь, а туман немного рассеивается — настолько, что она может разглядеть, как по другому берегу реки проходит в полной тишине, покачивая головами на длинных гибких шеях, потирая тонкие передние конечности, бесконечная процессия странных полупрозрачных существ, напоминающих огромных насекомых. Они идут, не замечая ее, и она стоит и завороженно смотрит на них, а в это время мир меняется постепенно и незаметно, становится плотнее и ярче, вновь надевает маску раннего утра, лондонского пригорода, реки со стоящей на берегу усталой женщиной в ночной рубашке, с испачканными землей босыми ногами.


	4. Chapter 4

Лорд тегеус-Кромис, считавший себя гораздо лучшим поэтом, чем воином, видел и не видел, как меняется Пастельный город, который он любил главным образом за красоту.  
В городе менялось пространство — расстояние сокращалось и вытягивалось, улицы исчезали и появлялись, в первые годы после Войны двух королев, когда город менялся быстрее всего, ты мог войти в одно здание и через минуту выйти из другого. Неизменной оставалась какая-то часть города, которой было достаточно для самообмана, веры в то, что тебя подводит память, а город меняется всего лишь в мелочах, с обычной скоростью. Обычной? Остались ли в этом мире обычные города? - спрашивал иногда себя Кромис.  
В городе менялось время — события из прошлого становились настоящим, настоящее отодвигалось в прошлое или переносилось в будущее (и ты с дрожью помнил о ждущих тебя воспоминаниях молодости). Реально произошедшее стиралось из времени, а его место занимало то, что не происходило никогда. Люди, которых Кромис когда-то знал, уступали в прошлом место другим, а сами готовились родиться через полвека после его смерти.  
тегеус-Кромис видел и не видел эти изменения, потому что и сам менялся вместе с городом. Он еще был лордом тегеусом-Кромисом, рыцарем Метвен, считающим себя гораздо лучшим поэтом, чем воином, но больше не был лордом Кромисом из Шестого дома, который когда-то по фамильной традиции должен был сразиться с Ламией. Он знал, что тот Кромис когда-то существовал или однажды будет существовать, не помнил, чем закончилась или закончится его встреча с чудовищем, и относился к тому Кромису как к чужому человеку, за поступки которого можно не испытывать ни малейшего чувства вины. тегеус-Кромис так долго жил воспоминаниями, что их потеря стала для него неожиданным освобождением.


End file.
